


【gramon】双向暗恋的妙处是？

by pArkl1fe0928



Category: Blur (Band), Gramon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pArkl1fe0928/pseuds/pArkl1fe0928
Summary: *无脑产物 糖是他们的 ooc是我的*没有贾姨，单纯只是想写榆木脑袋开窍的秘诀*如标题的小甜饼短打 欢迎阅读
Kudos: 4





	【gramon】双向暗恋的妙处是？

1.

Damon现在很兴奋。

他坐在一把塑料小板凳上，不断摩挲着颈间的项链，接近癫狂地抖着自己的腿。手指离开可怜的串珠，揉了揉自己开心到发涨的脑袋，回忆起就在不远的一个小时前发生的事情。

巡演已经过了一大半，想着马上就要接近尾声却还没有好好享受过异域人情的Alex建议他们一起团建去泡泡酒吧。正与玩乐年纪的男孩们欣然同意，不一会儿便收拾了原本乱得不像话的自己上了巴士。

到了酒吧的男孩们便解放了自己属于二十几岁的天性。Damon和Alex几乎是脚一沾酒吧的地就不知道拐着美女们跑到哪里去了，留下不太愿意社交的Graham和还没喝醉啥也做不出来的Dave躲到小角落喝酒默默看着他们发疯。

“他们总是不嫌累，对吧？”Dave向对面的Graham摇了一下手中的酒杯，几滴爱尔兰威士忌撒了出来。

Graham努了努嘴表示赞同，“其实我也挺想和他们一起疯的，你知道我的，这几天总有点什么别的东西打扰到我让我没办法好好发挥...”

“uhh我明白，乡愁嘛，这种事情没办法，控制不住的...”Dave本能想要在哥哥的立场上开导Graham几句，但是说玩这句话后他随即感到了不对劲。

“你是说，这几天？恕我直言，Gra，乡愁可不耽误你和那些年轻漂亮的小姑娘喝酒。”

意识到自己说多了的Graham没了声音，开始后悔起自己不应该一口气就把浓度那么高的酒喝完，就像当时一个不理智撅起嘴向Damon要亲亲的自己一样，蠢到可怜。

Graham躲避着Dave好像看透一切的眼光，转头看向正在舞池里试图和个漂亮妹子接吻、被扒得全身上下只剩条牛仔裤、明显已经喝高了的Damon。

他当时和我接吻的时候是什么表情来着的？Graham想不起来了，并且开始埋怨自己接吻时喜欢把眼睛闭起来的习惯。

其实他的Damon之间的亲吻不算少，但更多时候都是属于兄弟之间轻轻的亲一下，甚至是吻脸居多。对于一个英国乐队主唱和吉他手，这样的举动似乎是应该习以为常的，毕竟这属于人在情感上最基本的宣泄方式。

然而，他却不满足于仅仅这样的关系。

对，没错，Graham Coxon，Blur的吉他手，喜欢上了Damon Albarn，Blur的主唱。而且一发不可收拾的日夜烦恼，仅仅是因为自己想和一个青梅竹马发生点关系。更可悲的是，他甚至都不知道这位亲亲主唱到底是不是喜欢男的！

Graham看着舞池里花天酒地的Damon，一股无名火冲上了心头。他仰头将酒杯里只剩几滴的酒一饮而尽，不顾Dave的劝阻径直冲向了舞池。

Damon被Graham拽出酒吧的时候手里甚至还夹着没来得及点的烟。他看着自己的好朋友怒气冲冲拉着他往外走的架势有那么一瞬间他以为这位看起来乖巧的吉他手终于看不惯他要和他打一架了。

直到他的双唇被一个柔软的什么东西堵住。

许是在酒精的作用下，Damon的牙关很快就被撬开，一条湿润的舌头在他的嘴里毫无章法的舔舐。Damon扣住面前人的脑袋，配合着对方的举动，也带动了自己的舌头去引导对方。

滋滋的水声在硕大的城市里根本不值一提，但是对于就在眼下的声音，Damon觉得还是过于色情，毕竟正在和他激吻的似乎要把彼此吞进去的人不是别人，而是自己从小就喜欢的不得了的Graham Coxon。

Damon的眼睛渐渐适应了周围黑怏怏的环境，透过酒吧霓虹灯的那一点点光线，他认出自己正在两栋楼之间的一个拐角处。他背后靠的是酒吧楼的墙。对面的，Damon猜测应该是一家中餐厅，因为他的余光看到了只有中餐厅才会有的那种塑料凳子。

而正前方，是Damon一直没敢认真看的，闭着眼睛正在他口腔里肆意留下痕迹的Graham。

在这场你追我逐根本不能说是亲吻的舌头大战结束后，两个人都有点喘不过气。Damon捞了一把Graham的腰，一翻身便把Graham压在了墙上。Graham似乎有点手足无措，下意识想要拿起手啃指头却发现Damon已经把他的手禁锢住了。

“这次吻够了吗？”后者将放在前者腰侧的手缓缓向下，像揉搓面团一样掐了一下Graham的屁股。

Graham急促地吸了一口气，抬起头想要制止某人的明显吃豆腐行为却被霓虹灯打下来的光照在Damon的眼睛上愣得没说话。

他的眼睛真的很蓝，Graham想。可惜Damon听不到他心里的这点小九九，加重了手上的力道又捏了一把Graham的屁股，惹得Graham又是一声惊呼。

“接完吻就走神？怎么，我的脸就这么让你喜欢出戏？”Damon戏谑地勾了勾唇角，在Graham的唇上又啵了一下。

Graham这下反应过来自己刚刚做了什么，一边在心里暗暗唾骂了一句酒精真他妈害人，一边轻轻的移动他的左手想让Damon的手放过自己的屁股。

“no...its just make me...uhh...u know...”

Graham从来没有觉得自己的语言能有多么匮乏，直到现在他绞尽脑汁地想要拼凑出一个他为什么会发疯吻了乐队主唱的原因，而自己除了几个单词什么都说不完整。

Damon看着面前难得一见支支吾吾什么也说不出来的Graham越发觉得自己这个小竹马可爱。所以直到Graham落荒而逃到看不见人影他才傻兮兮的反应过来临走前Graham说了什么。

要是他的耳朵没出错的话，Graham说的是“cuz i like u”

Damon随手拉了一把椅子坐下来回味了至少十遍。他敢发誓，如果这里有路人经过的话一定会以为他是某个精神病院里跑出来只会傻笑的神经病。

但即使是真的神经病，那么有一件事也是毋庸置疑的，那便是，他喜欢的吉他手，向他表白了。

2.

Damon现在很郁闷，因为他发现前几天刚刚和他表过白的吉他手在躲着他。

在台上唱歌时不和他互动，甚至是最简单的眼神交流都没有了；回到台下，本来说好大家要一起去吃饭，结果开始还好好的，只要一见到他就转身要跑，想拦都拦不住。

Damon委屈，Damon要说。

虽然Damon自身的情史已经算很丰富的了，但毕竟和男人谈恋爱这方面自己还是暂时捉摸不透的。所以他找到了自称是团队的老好人，Alex James帮忙。

在了解完这位可怜的主唱是如何被自家吉他手抛弃后，Alex做的第一件事就是用手指猛的敲了一下Damon的脑袋。

"不是我说啊兄弟，你真的是我见过最最最最最蠢的人了。人家那么害羞的一个Graham都向你表白了，你不会连霸王硬上弓的道理都不懂吧？"

"霸王硬上弓？是我理解的那种吗？"Damon看到Alex突然对自己邪魅一笑便意识到这位老好人的方法是有多么不靠谱。

Alex看着Damon愣了那么一下以为是他不明白，"就是把你的**放到Granham的**里然后再**你们就可以**了…"

Damon在给了Alex一脚以后决定这个自称的老好人再也不是人了。

但是有一个方法Damon觉得还是可以取的，反正屁股也捏过了，舌头也打过仗了，那抱抱亲亲总不是不可以的吧。

本来想着回到房车喝瓶酒理理思绪的Damon在打开房车们猝不及防的撞到了同样来找酒喝的Graham。

本身还在动摇的Damon决定一不做二不休，冲上前去就把Graham堵在了怀里，还顺手把背后的房车门关上了。

莫名其妙的Graham看着面前同样莫名其妙的Damon懵了，本来暗下决心一见到Damon就要逃的脑袋突然死机转不动。

"为什么躲着我？"最后还是Damon打破了尴尬。

"我…没有…" "少来，别以为我看不出来…"

意识到自己那点小心思已经败露的Graham也决定不再瞒下去了，咬了咬牙。

"那天走的时候我说的话你应该听见了吧…其实那是真心话…但是…"

"但是什么？"

"我觉得你不会喜欢像我这样的…男人…"

听到这句话的Damon认为自己脑袋已经快要气的冒烟了。

"这他妈就是这件你躲着我死活不和我见面的理由？"看着面前的Graham迟疑地点了点头Damon觉得自己更气了。

"如果不喜欢喜欢你我会那样和你扣着脑袋接吻？如果我不喜欢你我会回应你那明显的不能再明显的i love you too？如果我不喜欢你我会在写曲子的时候特地写一段自己不会的萨克斯solo从而有机会拉你入伙？Graham，听清楚了，我很喜欢你，从很久以前就喜欢了。"

Graham看着眼前的人明明耳朵已经快要红透半边天了却还是强硬的压着他，慢慢的回想起他们曾经的一幕幕，突然间他觉得自己这么躲着Damon是真他妈的浪费时间。

于是他又做了一个以前在清醒的时候他绝对做不出来的举动。

他抬头又一次吻住了Damon的唇。至少现在我们两个都蛮清醒的，Graham想。

这次的吻和上一次的比起来不知道温柔了多少，仅仅算是浅尝辄止，所以当两个人分开的时候都能听见彼此的心跳声。

车外的广播又在寻找着Graham，被点名的人带有歉意的看了一眼Damon。后者点点头对他笑了笑，"去吧，他们正需要你。"

Graham离开了房车后Damon意犹未尽地摸了摸自己的唇，暗暗决定把Alex自封的老好人改为公认的。


End file.
